


One Two Three

by vanityaffair



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Furries, Mirror Universe, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desa does a lot for her master and no one barely understand how she can do it in three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Two Three

**One**

It was a drag trying to climb out of bed.

Misa had pushed herself up out of her bed and her hair was flattened and it wasn't has lively as it usually is.

She grunted and she looked over to the corner of her bedroom area.

There was a cage with something well _someone_ inside of it.

A ball of fur was all you could see.It was black and orange and stripped like a tiger.

You could almost say it was a tiger by the way the mane was looking.

It was curled up and was breathing slow and tiredly like it was trying to sleep but was going at a very slow breathing rate.

Being the Malien she was,she crawled out of bed and she had sighed and she looked at the cage and she grumbled.

She had a late shift but it felt like it was a early shift.

Misa had then stretched and her braclet had beeped and she pressed the button and the moniter in her bedroom had came to life.

"Misa here."She repiled tiredly trying not sound slugglish but it was failing.

Then that ball of fur had unraveled and a beautiful young thing came to life.

It was a girl apparently but it was a furry.Misa was awarded with her for her work on the Valite Attack Theory.

Her name was Desa and she was a slave that was experminted on.

She stretched with her cat paws stretching out and she meowed and her long tail moved gently as she curled back up this time her back turned facing Misa.

"I need you up on the bridge."Vanessa said and Misa stretched slightly,"Captain,what is the complication?"She asked as she really wanted to take a shower but she was stuck talking to her Captain.

Then Desa had finally managed to work off some of the sleepiness and she had got on all fours and she had undid the lock of her cage and she crawled out.

She had stretched her long legs and she had made her way toward Misa.

"I'll be expecting you on the bridge in 20 mintues Misa,Vanessa out."Then the screen went blank.

Misa groaned tiredly and she went toward the bathroom and then the sound of water running had came to life.

Desa had got up on her two feet and she walked through the living area into the small kitchenette and she saw a synsthesizer chip for sunny side up eggs and pancakes.

She grabbed it and she had put it in the small systhesizer and then she pulled it out and a plate of pancakes and eggs came out and she had walked over to the table and she placed it on the table and she had saw a sysnthesizer chip for her brand of food;cat food.

Even though she was half human she was still a furry.

She grabbed it and she sysnthesized it and she had her bowl already in her grasp and she got the cat food and poured it into the bowl.

Then she heard the bathroom door hiss and close and then Misa,who was wet from a shower still didn't change into her uniform but into her black shorts and blue t-shirt and her black flats.

Her tail wavered gently behind her and then she sniffed the air and she looked over to kitchen area and one of her ears raised up in surprise.

Desa was already at the table sitting down at the table and she was eating her cat food.

Misa made her way over to the table and she settled down in her chair and she began to eat and the two of them ate quietly in their quarters.

When Misa finished,Desa was finished as well.  
Desa took the plate and bowl and she washed them.

Misa was used to Desa doing the small things like cooking and cleaning up the quarters and keeping her cage clean and making sure that Misa was well taken care of.

Misa went back into the bathroom to brush her large teeth and after a few mintues she came back out and her teeth were spotless even though they were huge.

It was 20 mintues later that they would have to meet a very unpleasant Captain.

Misa walked down the corridors and Desa followed on all fours and she walked without shame beside Misa.

See,slaves weren't allowed to wear clothes unless by their masters stat or position.

Desa didn't apparently need clothes because of all that fur she has,she covers up everything very well.

They made it to the turbolift and Misa had pressed the button on her inhabitor and the turbolift had took them to the bridge fast.

The doors of the turbolift opened and the bridge was alive already.

Delia was already at her commincation station,Kliksco was already at his navagtion station alongside Lt.Lisa at helm.

Captain Vanessa was in her chair or throne.

Misa had a very great dislike for Vanessa because Vanessa thinks she could just do anything she pleases.She abuses Misa's last name because T'sha means 'active and peaceful'.She changes its meaning to slut and very sexual person.

Desa had got on her back legs and her paws held her up and she was still a little shorter than Misa.

Misa was "6'1" and Desa on her back legs was "5'9".

"You were due on the bridge 20 mintues ago T'sha."Vanessa spatted out and made Misa's last name like a curse word.

"I was on the way,Captain."Misa said stiffly and she walked to her station and Desa followed behind her and she sat down beside Misa's legs and Misa gently petted her orange hair.

Desa was also very smart,She can determine how fast and how slow a ship is without even looking at the status report.

She works sometimes with Misa at her science station.

"That pet of yours is slowing you down isn't she?"Vanessa asked turned her chair to face Misa's gaze.

Misa's eyebrows were pulled back and they curved up like horns slightly and she had two small tusk on the side of her nose and they were hidden in her scaly purple skin.She had 5 sharp canine teeth in her mouth that take a few mintues to clean.

"No ma'am."Misa said and she looked at her moniter and she felt Desa move slightly trying to see the console.

Desa had pounced gently onto Misa's lap.  
Misa was a very strong Malien so Desa's weight didn't bother her too much.

"Master,Isn't the Delon Ship the most fastest ship that can camoflauge itself away from its enemy and do a side attack to the left flank?"Desa said quietly that only Misa could hear.

"Yes.Their ships are called The Rouge since their ship attacks like a thief sneaking up onto a unsuspecting person,How did you know that?"Misa whispered back.

"I studied you PADD and when I was on Dilute,I would study as much as I could."Desa whispered back and she looked down as Misa's tail gently wrapped around her waist,securing her from falling out of Misa's lap.

"What are you two whispering about?"Vanessa's voice snapped as it broke the gently calm and slient bridge and shot the slience to hell.

"Nothing,Captain."Desa said and she had watched Misa's moniter with her orange oval pupils.

Vanessa was like a dog,She _barks_ and she _bites._

Misa had gently purred into Desa's ear as Desa went into the gently comfort of her master's purring and she watched the moniter and she whispered what she wanted and what she knew about in space into Misa's ears even they were on the top of her head hiding in her hair.

"Incoming transmission Captain."Delia's voice said and Vanessa turned to her,"Who is it?"  
"Its the Dilute Empire,Captain."She responded.  
"Put them through."Vanessa said.

Misa was working and she was gently petting Desa's fur.

**_Two_ **

Desa speeded down through the corridors searching for Misa.

It was a red alert aboard the ship since a Kinite spy and warrior came aboard the ship by the transporter room.

More red-shirt came out of the woodwork and went to their stations.

But Desa got seperated from Misa by accident went to the ship was hit by a blast from a Kinite battleship.

Desa looked around and she had got on all fours and she rushed fast like a cheetah and she had made it to the turbolift and she had pressed a button that sent her towards the bridge.

She made it to the bridge and she saw Misa at Vanessa's side as on the overhead screen a Kinite was on the screen from the ship.

Desa had slinked down from the upper bridge and down to the lower bridge and she had got beside Misa and Misa suddenly looked down and one of her ears raised up in surprise with slight confusion.

"Why are you attacking my ship?Did you forget about who saved your leader from death?"Vanessa said and the Kinite had looked at her with no remorse,"You may have saved our leader but you are no friend on mine."He said and Vanessa growled then looked over to Misa,"I want you to go find those Kinites now.They are putting my crew in a frenzy.I don't care about what you have to do to catch them as long as you get them."Vanessa whispered and Misa nodded and she had walked up the bridge and Desa followed her and then they both got on the turbolift.

They went to the last place the Kinites were spotted;Level 5.

They stepped off of the turbolift and they walked down the corridor and the red alarm was buzzing and then Desa stopped in her tracks.

"Master stop."She said and then Misa stopped and she looked at Desa and then her ears perked up in great surprise and slight confusion.

"What is it?"Misa asked and then Desa had walked forward then her fur bristled and her back arched then she hissed and she pounced onto what looked like nothing was there but there was.

Then the Kinite appeared and it tried to slang Desa off but Desa long claws had then embedded into the aliens skin.

The alien let out a painful scream and Desa roared as her tail wrapped around the bucking legs.

Misa then saw the spy and she had her phaser aimmed at it for stun.

"Come forward or else.."Misa threatened and Desa had roared louder and her claws had blood from the alien on them as the floor had the blood of the alien on the floor.

The spy came out of hiding and Misa had fired her phaser and the Kinite fell to the ground and then Desa came by her side and Misa looked over to the other Kinite.

It was out cold with blood coming from the face,shoulders and chest and bruising marks from Desa's strong tail.

Misa pulled out her commincator,"Misa to Vanessa."She said then her captain's voice came through.

"Vanessa here,Did you get the Kinites?"She asked.

"Yes ma'am."She said as Desa fur bristled up as she looked at the spy but Misa petted her hair to reassure her its out cold.

"Good I'm on the way,Where are you?"

"I'm on Level 5."Misa responded and then the red alarm had stopped.

"Vanessa out."Then the commincation ended and Misa had petted Desa whose tail wagged happily at the praise of a succesful capture.

**Three**

  
Desa stretched as she rested peaceful beside her master and Misa was resting as well.

Misa had a long day on the bridge with Desa there handling half of the reports and dealing with more alien ships and more attacks.

Misa finished her shift and Desa was tired as well;She had to help capture those two Kinites earlier and help the ship pinpoint the area to hit the Kinite battleship weakspot.

She was also half of a cat so she was mostly tired half of the _time.Half_ of the time.

Misa allowed her to climb onto the bed and rest beside her.

Misa had her tail and arm wrapped around Desa and she fell asleep and Desa gently purred and she fell asleep.

Even though she was a slave and she wore a collar,She will always protect her master.

  
**Always.**

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hiding in my closet for a long time so I decided to wear this beautiful idea as you know I don't own Star Treks orginial characters and movies but I do own my version of it.


End file.
